


Today

by onlynobletobegood



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, freaking out, pre-wedding, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynobletobegood/pseuds/onlynobletobegood
Summary: Billy is getting married to the man of his dreams. As in today. He's freaking out. Good thing Teddy always knows the right thing to say.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for mar who said that if marvel wasnt going to give us the billyteddy wedding we might as well do our own. This is very short, i literally wrote it on my two hour flight from barcelona to paris. I might actually someday get around to actually writting the actual wedding so, fingers crossed.

"Holy shit."  
  
"Sweetie, calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, lil' bro."  
  
"William Kaplan-soon-to-be-Altman, I did not almost physically fight a woman over this dress just so you could get cold feet."  
  
A knock.  
  
Teddy's voice was heard through the door, "Billy?"  
  
Everyone's heads simultaneously turned towards the noise. Billy, who had been pacing in a straight line in the middle of the room, was rooted to the spot. Rebecca and Kate were sitting on Billy's bed, his suit jacket between them. Tommy was lounging over at the window, impatient for Billy to put on his goddamn clothes so they could all just go to his goddamn wedding.  
  
They were all at Billy's and Teddy's appartment, waiting for him. The plan was for them to get ready at their own place but take separate cars and leave at different times. Kate had come almost half an hour ago telling them that Teddy was ready, but that he did not want to leave until Billy was too. Billy's dad and Cassie were with Teddy while Billy's mom and Tommy were with Billy. Kate just kept switching between rooms, acting as messenger.  
  
But Billy was freaking out. And no, he was absolutely not getting cold feet. He had no second thoughts nor did he regret the whole thing. The problem was kinda the opposite really. He just couldn't believe it. He was too happy, to excited, too stoked. If he had a thesaurus right then he could probably keep going for a while. No, he was panicking because the day had actually come. After all those years, after everything they had been through, he was finally marrying the love of his life.  
  
Tommy was the first to speak, "The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wanted to speak with him, through the door?"  
  
Billy looked at Kate and then at his mom, but the first just shrugged and the second looked thoroughly charmed. After all this time, Rebeca Kaplan kept being a victim of Teddy's natural charm.  
  
Billy walked slowly towards the door and spoke softly, trying to get the illusion of privacy, "Hey."  
  
"Hey, you." Billy could hear the smile in his voice, "How are we holding up?"  
  
Billy sighed, leaning his forehead against the door, "This is really happening, Ted."  
  
He heard a thump on the other side, as if Teddy had done the same thing, "Yeah, it is."  
  
"I mean, the day is finally here. It's no longer a concept that was supposed to happen in the future, it is actually today. It's been so long Ted. So, so long. I always knew we were going to do it, but it was something that I knew that would happen eventually, not today."  
  
"I know. Can you believe I'm finally marrying the guy of my dreams? This handsome, amazing, dorky guy who just came into my life one day and made me wish he'd stayed forever? Because I can't. We were so young when we got engaged, but it felt right. I knew it was going to happen somewhere down the line but I knew it was the right thing. You're the one Billy. From the moment I met you in that beat-up mansion, playing heroes, without an idea of what the future had in store for us. And it was a journey, Billy; but there is no one else I would walk it with, no one else I want by my side"  
  
He let out a watery laugh, "You're such a sap."  
  
"Oh, wait until you hear my vows. I'm expecting a lot of tears."  
  
A few tears were now falling down Billy's face. This, it was exactly this the he could not believe. He had already spent a good chunk of his life with this man but everyday he found a way to make Billy feel loved. After all these years we has every bit in love as he was when he was just a lanky teen. More, even. He loved him. He loved Teddy. He loved Theodore Rufus Altman with all his heart and he could not wait any longer to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
Billy stood straight and looked back, seeing two pairs of teary eyes and a proud face looking in his direction. Billy's face changed then, determination squaring his shoulders and steadying his hands.  
  
Billy spoke, loud enough for everyone in and outside the room to hear, "Kate, give me my jacket. I have to go get married."

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this is un-beta'd so if you see any error don't hesitate to tell me!! Also go scream with me about the ya on twitter @ hvlkling


End file.
